The Kama Sutra Game
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs surprises Jenny one evening with a sex board game he bought online. How does the game turn out? Find out. :) Enjoy & Review.


Anther Jibbs "one-shot."

I don't own anything... Just entertainment only. **Enjoy & Review!** :)

*The _**Kama Sutra**_ is an ancient Indian Hindu text widely considered to be the standard work on human sexual behavior in Sanskrit literature written by Vātsyāyana.

**Rated: M**

* * *

**The Kama Sutra Game:**

Jenny came home Friday evening exhausted. The first week of the month was the worst for her at work and they just got busier as the summer warmed up. All she wanted was to take a long, hot bath and curl up on the couch so she could catch up with the shows she missed over the week. The minute she entered the house she could smell something cooking. It took her about two seconds to remember it was date night and the last ounce of energy she had was zapped away. Jenny took a deep breath and plowed on to the dining room wondering what had possessed her to pick the first Friday of the month for a date night. She concluded that it was a major error in judgment. Her choice of day was not very well thought out. At first it was just to find time to be alone with Jethro, but now, it was more a time she dreaded. She reached for the door she let out a long breath and slowly pushed the door aside. She was baffled by a candlelit table with only two place settings.

She stood there puzzled and before her mind caught up, she was pulled into a bear hug. "You're finally home, I thought I was going to have to wait forever," he whispered into her ear.

When she caught her startled breath she squeaked out, "You're squishing me."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just excited to surprise you," he said, slowly loosening his grip.

"I am surprised." she responded, as she looked up at him. "So, I smell dinner. Is it ready, or do I have time to change?"

"It's ready, and no, you don't have time to change," he said with a wink as he let her go and took her hand.

She shook her head and grinned as he led her to the chair. He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit as he pushed the chair in for her. It was so gentlemanly, she couldn't help but feel like a proper lady. He asked her to wait a moment as he poured her a glass of wine. While he left the room to get dinner, she looked around the dining room and wondered how he managed to make it so romantic. She guess it was all in the lighting, but it had the ambiance of pure romance. What he pulled off in the few hours he was home was a miracle.

She was still taking in the transformed room when he placed the plate down in front of her. "Your favorite, cheese ravioli in a Marsala white sauce," he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Why thank you," she responded with animation. He walked around the table and sat across from her. They talked about various things from work, to plans for the summer and as they talked they ate and drank wine.

"That was excellent, but I'm thinking that you have more up your sleeves than just dinner in this romantic room," Jenny asked him with a wide grin and a slight laugh.

"I do, but for now, can you go to the family room while I clear the table and bring in your next surprise," he said, with a suspicious grin that gave her good reason to worry about the 'next surprise.'

"Can I change while you prepare?" she asked wanting desperately to get out of her skirt and heels and into something comfy.

"No, you can't. Please humor me." he said, as his smile grew across his face with a quick eyebrow jump.

"I guess I can endure more punishment, but I'll think of a way to return the favor," she said with a frown as she grabbed her wine glass and left for the family room.

"I hope you do," he quietly said as she left the room.

She had just sat down on the couch when he came in with a medium sized box. He sat the box down in the middle of the room and sat beside her. She threw him a questioning look, but before she could ask anything he pulled her into a hard kiss leaving her breathless. When they finally came up for air he gave her a light kiss before he stood up and walked over to the box. She was still gaining her composure when he began to tell her what was in the box.

"I have been planning this for several months and the timing was finally right. You'll have to bear with me as I explain," he knelt down and opened the box so she couldn't see what was inside. Her curiosity was in overdrive as he began his story.

"I was doing some research for our date night and came across a site with some different types of board games," he looked down into the box, then looked her in the eye.

"You see these were alternative games. They were all sex games," he blushed slightly. She gave him a concerning look, but he ignored her and continued with his story.

"I spent several hours reading about the various games before I was drawn into one. It sounded like fun and was more for the committed relationship than for the young ones just learning what a relationship was," he smiled.

He finally lifted his hands and pulled out a smaller box that looked like any other board game box. She expected it to look more like a penis or breast or something vulgar, but it was a rectangle like every other board game. The bright colors and fun active artwork drew her eyes in, but she knew that the game was a sex game so she was hesitant to look at any detail. As he placed the box on the coffee table she was able to read the title {The Kama Sutra Game}. Her shock must have read across her face in neon lights because he immediately started to explain.

"I know what you are thinking and from the sample questions I read online and the ones that I flipped through there are no 'yoga-style' positions and you can decline at any time" he winked. "Remember this is for fun and we don't even have to play if you don't want to," he said quickly.

"I'm not sure what to say." She managed to stutter out over her shock.

"The game is only the sex part, but some of the questions are more about the relationship. It is not just about the sex and that is what caught my interest." He paused long enough to look her in the eyes.

Jenny didn't know what to think about him talking about playing a sex game, when they had never talked about it before. She began to question if he felt he was missing something and was about to have a midlife crisis.

"I have to ask this or I will be wondering about it for days. Is this a hint that you feel like we are missing something? Are you unhappy?" she asked, as seriously as she could.

He smiled and lowered his head,"I thought that you might think that, but no, I just thought that this might be something fun to do together. You know, lets shake things up a bit."

She let out a deep breath, "Well that's good to know. I just had a quick flash of midlife crisis." They both laughed, she quickly decided that she wanted to play and see if they both liked the game. She told him her decision and his relief gave him the most gorgeous smile. "So how do we start?" she curiously asked.

"I have a few more things in the box and that will give you an idea of what lies ahead," he said, as he reached into the box. He had obviously planned ahead, inside the box was: a blanket, one of her nightgowns, a pair of her panties, her robe, a pair of his boxers, one of his night shirts, his robe and some items he said were suggested by reviewers of the game. He only gave Jenny my clothes and refused to tell her what the 'other' items were.

"I have an idea in mind to set up, so I need you to go upstairs and change, please," he said as he stood and helped her up."Take as much time as you like," he said wiggling his eyebrows. The suggestion to take her time put her imagination into overdrive and she knew he was up to something.

This was his time to be romantic so she let him have some leeway as she walked up the stairs slowly. As she made her way to their bedroom she formed her plan. She wanted to get the smell of work off her, but she didn't want to wait for her hair to dry, so a shower was out of the question. She decided she would just freshen up a bit. She made a beeline to the bathroom leaving her top and bra on the floor behind her. First course of business was a look in the mirror as she wet the cloth to clean a few areas. It was as she suspected, she looked tired even with her eyes open wide revealing her nerves. She ran the warm cloth over her face erasing all her makeup and giving her a second to clear her mind. She stared at herself as she let the water run on the cloth again.

"I have no idea what he's up to and I am nervous. Why am I so nervous?" she asked her reflection.

She smiled and shook her head as she ran the cloth over her breasts and across her belly. She dropped the cloth into the sink and began to take off her skirt, stockings and panties. As she stood in front of the sink without a stitch of clothing she wondered what he would do if she just went down stairs as she was, and took every thought of this game off his mind? Sure he would be angry later, but at least she wouldn't have to play.

"Do I want to play this game?" she asked her reflection.

All she received was a smile as she made her mind up, she did want to play. She was curious. Jenny quickly grabbed the now warm cloth and ran it up her legs and over her groin. She didn't know what to expect from this game, but she assumed that sexual activity was going to happen and she felt it best to be somewhat clean in certain areas. Before she left the bathroom she rinsed out the cloth and hung it over the bar to dry and took one more look in the mirror. She forgot her hair. She pulled it out of the bun and let it fall past her shoulders as she picked up her brush. A few strokes later, it was falling straight and long enough to cover her breasts. When she returned to the bedroom she picked up her blouse and bra off the floor and placed them in the hamper before she pulled on the soft cotton nightie and the silken panties he chose for the night.

She thought for a moment and decided to add her own spin to his ensemble choice. She walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out her white corset-like bustier, garter belt and matching stockings. She laughed remembering his face when they took their trip to Yellowstone National Park and she showed him the bustier outfit. He was so excited that she never actually wore them, now she was going to wear them. She slipped off her panties and the nightie placing them on the bed and began to get dressed in her little bit of revenge. She was glad the clasps were in the front of the bustier so it was easier to get on. In no time she was ready to put the nightie and panties back on. She stood in front of her full mirror and turned a few times to see if the bustier or belt was showing. She was pleased that both were covered.

Jenny walked toward the door and with each step her nervousness returned. She hadn't been this nervous to see him since they made the decision to have sex for the first time. She tried to shake off the nerves, but they were just there. Passing the threshold and turning to face the stairs her nerves changed to excited anticipation. Her head spun with ideas of what this game would be. She thought about the positions, the questions, what her answers would be, what his would be and so on. Now each step increased her anticipation. When she took the last step her eyes were again greeted with a romantic setting. He had dimmed the lights and covered the one lamp with one of her silk scarves to give the room a soft glow. The blanket was spread in the center of the room where the coffee table usually sat and he had placed several of their largest pillows around the board laid out in the middle. Again she was surprised that it looked like a regular board game and was not shaped in a vulgar fashion. Looking around the room she was missing one part; Jethro. When she finally found him he was standing beside her offering his bent arm like a gentleman. She took his arm then he kissed her cheek. They quietly walked to the blanket and he helped her down to the pillows before he sat across from her.

"I see you changed my clothing choice…I like it. I love to see your legs covered in stockings," he said with a devilish grin.

"I changed more, but you will just have to see later," she said with a wink.

He smiled and began to explain the game. She was explained, that each person has a path and a game piece that they move by a role of the die, and that each stop had a question to ask or an action to do. She could decide to decline any or all of the questions or actions. The deck of cards would be the same with either questions or actions, but some had positions described on them. The position cards were for after the game and were a choice of the winner to be performed.

"So it is a game that has no loser because to win you must reach ecstasy," he said with a huge grin, "and who knows maybe we will learn something new about each other."

She smiled and asked, "Well who goes first?"

"I say ladies first," he replied with a smirk.

She nodded and rolled the die. She rolled a three and carefully moved her piece to the space. "Pick a card and follow the instructions," she read aloud.

She hesitantly drew a card and carefully read the instructions to herself. Her eyes widened as she read each word. She expected to have questions to ask him or to answer myself, but not a role play activity. She set the card face down and thought for a moment.

"You have to read the card to me unless it is a position," he stated, "Please tell me what it says," he excitedly begged.

She bit her lower lip and began to read the card out loud slowly, "You are the teacher of a seminar called 'How Your lover Can Drive You Wild!' provide your favorite student very careful instructions on exactly where and how to use their lips, tongue and mouth 'anywhere' on your body to arouse you. Encourage your student. After two minutes switch roles."

"Wow! I didn't expect that right off the bat. So teach, what are my instructions professor?" he said with excitement.

She carefully moved the board and placed it on the couch before sitting back on her pillows. She needed the time to think about how she was going to 'instruct' him and where she wanted him to kiss her.

"We should start with the basics," she finally said, as a plan came together in her mind. "Let's start with a traditional kiss and see if you need any further instruction in that area." He smiled as he approached her and began with kissing her cheek before he kissed her lips softly and pulled away a few inches.

"How was that?" he asked playfully.

She smiled, "That was nice if I was your mother, but to kiss a lover you need more passion and much more lip contact. Let me show you."

She cupped his cheek and pulled him closer as she closed her eyes, she placed her lips on his softly for a moment and then pulled him even tighter to her before she opened them for him. He kissed her back with the passion she knew and she let him draw her in closer. It was as if he could not maintain this naiveté he had planned and let his true self emerge. She released her hold on him and he slowly retreated. She had other kisses in mind but he was distracting her thoughts.

"That was much better," she said, slightly winded. "Now how about other areas to kiss, but I think I will keep my clothes on and let your imagination do some work," she winked as he frowned.

"Now my breasts are very sensitive so if you kiss the nipples they will react. Would you like to try?" she said knowing that he would feel the bustier under her nightie.

He smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, very much."

"I will allow you to use your hands to touch them how you would like, but you must refrain from touching skin," she said with the authority of her 'role.'

He frowned for a moment and then smiled as he lightly grabbed her breast. His eyes widened and he shot her a glance letting her know that he could feel the material under her nightie. She smiled at him and gave him a little wink.

"What are you wearing under here?" he asked.

"You will just have to see later. Now you are learning to sensually kiss so please begin," she said.

He smiled and kissed her covered nipple and started to nibble. She didn't think that having him kissing her covered breast would be so arousing, she wanted him to cheat and open her nightie. She began to flush and closed her eyes to keep herself from letting him know how much he was turning her on.

As he released her breast he said, "I believe that was two minutes, we're supposed to switch."

She took a deep breath and said, "What are your instructions?"

He smiled then replied, "Well I know you can kiss here," as he pointed to his mouth, "so, I would like some attention here", as he pointed to his groin.

She expected that to be his request. "Are clothes staying on you also?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded his head and she leaned in to kiss his growing erection. She ran her open mouth up his shaft from his tip to his base before following the same path back to his tip. He let out a small groan as she used her bottom lip to lift his tip into her mouth as she applied a soft pressure from her teeth. She groaned as her tongue touched the course fabric of his boxer instead of his soft skin. Jenny let her fingers covertly creep up towards the fly of his boxers. She wanted to open the material and cheat. She did her best to distract him by kissing up and down his shaft with the occasional tease of tongue. She was almost to the fly when he caught her.

"You're trying to cheat." he stated. She gave him her best 'puppy dog' eyes and batted her lashed at him before she gave him one last quick kiss on his tip. She sat up and blew him a kiss before she reached over to the couch and grabbed the die.

She handed it to him with a smile. "Let's see how you do with the die and card you have to act out," she said as it was his turn to face the cards.

He rolled the die and moved his piece. They both leaned in as he read aloud, "Kiss your lover passionately and deeply then pick a card." He smiled at her and delivered a mind blowing kiss, then he picked the next card.

He did the same as her and read it to himself first. Just watched his eyes go wide and then back to normal made her anticipation boil over.

She wanted to know what it said. "This time you are not playing fair. Read it out loud!"

"This is a position card and you don't get to see until I win," he said with a grin.

"Keep dreaming, I am winning this game," she said, playfully smug and overly confident.

"We will see about that," he retorted, "Now roll the die."

She rolled the die and moved to her next space. She bit her lip as she leaned in and read 'Pleasure you lover sensually using the palm of one hand and the fingertips of the other on the back of your lover's body. Use massage oil.'"

"So since we don't have massage oil do I skip that one or just lose my turn?" she asked sadly.

He reached into his box and pulled out a small capped bottle and handed it to her. She looked saw that it was vanilla rose scented massage oil. Jenny looked over at him and saw his 'kid in a candy store' smile and laughed. He was too pleased with himself for having this all planned out.

"What else are you prepared for with your little box?" she asked snidely.

"I had to read the spaces and most of the cards so I would be ready for what we might encounter. I guess you could call this my new game box," he winked and smiled. "Would you like me to take my shirt off or would you like the honors?"

She thought for a moment and then grinned as she had a devious plan come to mind. He look quizzically at her and frowned when he realized that she was not going to make any of this easy.

"It doesn't say that you get to remove your shirt, so I will just have to work with it on," she said grinning. "So, if you would please lie down on your stomach."

He did as she instructed and as she opened the bottle of oil, her nostrils were filled with the sweet vanilla and then tempered by the light rose scent. She sat the bottle on the table and straddled his hips before she slowly pushed his shirt up. She was careful to only use the palm of her left hand the fingertips of her right. Jenny grabbed the bottle and placed a small amount of liquid in the palm of her left hand and rubbed it in a little with the fingertips of her right hand. She was now set to torture him with this back rub. He jumped slightly when she placed her palm on his lower back right off his spine, but he quickly relaxed. She crawled her fingers up the right side of his back in an inchworm-like motion while her palm then slid up toward his neck.

He groaned and let out a few sighs before she reached his shoulders. She planted both hands firmly and slowly pulled them back making sure to only use the palm and fingertips of the appropriate hands. As she reached his lower back she rose up and walked her feet backward. She read the space very carefully and it was not specific about just the back it said the back of the body. When she felt like she wouldn't tumble over, she squatted back down and sat her bottom just past his knees. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a questioning look, all she did was smile as she lowered his boxers just below his round cheeks. She paused a moment to take in the sight of his sexy white ass. "God, what a fine ass." she muttered to herself.

She 'accidentally' spilled a few drops of oil on him just above his butt crack and quickly apologized, only for him to give her a 'Yea right.' Wanting to keep up the sensual requirements, but torture too, she rubbed in the oil covering each cheek. She let her fingertips travel to both sides squeezing and pinching as many places as she could. By the time the oil was beginning to dry she was ready to move on to his legs. She applied more oil to her hands and began to rub up and down his thighs avoiding the backs of his knees because he was very ticklish. He flinched each time she got close, her smile grew with each twitch. As her hands massaged and played with his thighs she moved lower until she was rubbing oil into his calves and his feet were in between her spread legs. She didn't realize how close his toes were to her until he moved them and tried to caress her. She jumped and smacked his butt.

"That is not permitted by the space. Behave!" she scolded.

Her hands were getting dry, so she applied a little more so she could torture his naughty feet. The moment her fingers touched the sole of his foot he pulled away.

"Oh no you don't! It says massage not tickle," he said, as he rolled to his side.

She sighed, but he made a good point, "You are right. So it would be your turn." He glared at her and huffed as he stood up, he pulled his boxers up and sat back down with the dice in hand.

He rolled it and moved his piece. "Remove all clothing from the top of your body and go back 3 spaces," he read aloud.

"Well that would have been good a turn ago," she said with a laugh. He laughed with her as he took his shirt off and tossed it onto one of the chairs. "Your turn and I hope you get something better." She rolled and moved to a larger space that was repeated in several places.

She stared at the space and read 'Pick a card.' she drew a card and laughed as she read the short text. She looked up at him and read the card, "If your private parts could speak to your lover what would it tell them? What would it ask for?"

He stared at her in disbelief so she handed him the card. He read it quickly and laughed.

"Well I can't wait to hear this one," he said, still laughing.

She blushed and rolled her eyes contemplating the idea of talking for her 'private parts.' She could not wrap her mind around what they would say much less what they would ask for. "Can I draw a different card? I have no idea what to say about that one," she begged.

He frowned and said, "If you want you can, but I would love to hear how you would respond to that card."

She sighed, "Give me a minute and I will try to come up with something."

Jenny thought for a minute about what she liked and what she would want more from him. The more she thought the more she realized that the answer to the question was for her to tell him what she liked.

She took a deep breath and began, "I guess the first thing is I love you just as much now as the first time we met." he gave her a little smirk, "I also love the way you get me ready for you with your tongue and fingers before you use 'your friend,'" she felt the heat of her blush deepen, but she kept going. "You see I like the play before just as much as I like to feel you deep inside me. If I could ask for one thing it would be that you tease me a little more." She stared at his face trying to read his thoughts, but his face was blank.

She was about to ask what he was thinking when he finally smiled and reached for the die. "You're not going to say anything?" she asked.

"It didn't say I was to respond, so I think I will keep my thoughts to myself," he said as he tossed the die.

She scowled at him, but he was right. As he moved his die she was hoping he got something that she could use against him and as luck would have it karma was on her side. "Tell your lover an action they do unconsciously that gets you excited and in the mood to make love," he said as he read the space.

"Wow now that is one that I read and have been thinking about for a while."

She glared softly at him and said, "Do you know how unfair it is that you read this board and some of the cards before we played? I am at a disadvantage."

He smiled, "I had to look it over so that I felt comfortable playing," he said with a grin.

She shook her head, "Well if you have been thinking about this one then you had better tell me those thoughts."

He grabbed her hand and looked at her adoringly, "There are so many things that you do unconsciously that get me excited. I love to watch you play with your hair," he said as he brushed his hand down the side of her face. "I can't stop watching you get ready for a bath, and not just as you take your clothes off, but as you prepare the water and decide what to put in it," his eyes softened and his voice became quieter as he spoke, "and I especially love to watch you sleep. You get so peaceful, but your face shows every emotion of your dreams. When you get sad or angry I can't stop myself from curling up behind you to protect you."

She pulled him in tight and kissed his neck and told him she loved him. She had never heard him say anything like that, she was blown away. She didn't want to let him go. He finally pushed away and handed her the die.

She sighed, tossed the die and read aloud, "Remove all clothing from the bottom of your lovers' body and go back 4 spaces." She smiled because she knew she was going to enjoy being clothed while he was completely naked.

He pursed his lips together and shook his head with his arms folded over his chest. She could tell he was not happy. She kissed his cheek and asked him to stand. As he stood she remained on her knees in front of him. He stared down at her and slowly softened his pursed lips, relaxed his arms and watched carefully as she danced her fingers on and under his waistband. Wanting to torture him a bit, she lowered his boxers an inch at a time, and in between each movement she teased around his waistband. With only her fingertips touching his skin, she gingerly caressed the parts of his body that were only for her. She played around the dents caused by his hip and pelvis bones and she kept a close eye on his growing penis. As it started to jump and poke out towards her, she 'accidentally' brushed her palms across the head and smiled at its reaction. She love how it is so very obvious when a man is turned on, but as a woman she could hide her excitement.

When she began to feel the sensation of moisture between her legs, she decided that if she wanted to finish this game she had better shorten her tease. She wanted to prolong her slow removal of his boxers, but on the other hand she wanted them off to keep her mind in check. She steeled her reserve and calmed her excitement. When she looked up at him and saw that his head had fallen forward and his eyes were fixated on her every move. His face was relaxed, but his eyes were wide with anticipation. She winked at him and without losing eye contact she yanked his boxers down in a flash. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, she heard his penis slap against his stomach. She pulled herself up rubbing her chest along his shaft, and up his stomach until her lips met his. They kissed passionately, he pushed against her to let her know that he wanted more and he wanted it now. She was enjoying the teasing and she wanted to extend the 'tease time' so she pushed him away.

Breathlessly Jenny said, "I believe it is your turn." she kissed his chest and sat down on her pillow with a smug smile.

He sighed and sat down, but before he grabbed the die, he put a pillow over his lap. She frowned in disappointment. He rolled and moved his piece, but didn't read the space aloud. She was getting nervous, before she could ask, he turned to her and showed her his most devious, 'I have a naughty idea' grin.

"What does it say?" she asked trying to ignore his grin.

"French kiss your lover, and then pick a card."

She had one of those slow motion moments as she watched him lunge for her. She could see every muscle in his legs and chest move in unison and play their part to get him to her as quick as he could. The room became brighter as her eyes opened to their widest. She was stunned and before her body could react he was pinning her down and kissing her. The moment she started to come back to earth, he pulled away. She went from stunned to confused in less than a second.

He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You win, but I want the prize."

She almost lost all composure. He worked quickly as his hands were on a mission to get her nightie off. She moved just enough to let him slid her nightie up her stomach, but not over her breasts. As her mind came back, she immediately resisted his advances. She laid still and lowered her arms to her sides. She was playfully protesting his decision to end the game. She listened to him growl out his frustration before she verbalized her protest.

"You can't say I win, but you get the prize," she finally said. He growled and collapsed on top of her.

"I can't take any more of this I want to drag you to bed and fuck you until we can't think or walk," he said, sounding uber-horny.

She smiled and pushed him off her. As she stood, she let her nightie fall back over her hips and down her thighs. He watched every movement and began to pout. She smiled down at him. His eyes squinted, his expression turned questioningly as she started to bunch up her nightie in her hands. She slowly pulled the fabric up with her hands at her hips revealing the tops of her stocking and the straps of the garter belt.

Jen smiled watching his gazed bounce between her legs and her face. When the hem of her nightie was in her hands she pulled her nightie over her hips and up her stomach. His eyes stayed fixed on the hem, as her alterations to his chosen outfit were revealed to him. Just as it appeared to him, he had figured out what she was wearing, she quickly pulled her nightie over her head and threw it at him, landing right across his face.

She took the opportunity to sprint out of the room and find a place to hide. When she settled on a spot in the kitchen she listened for him and realized that he went upstairs. She calmed her breathing and let him search while she planned her next move. She decided quickly to move again, but she needed a few things first. She quietly opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup. She started tiptoeing across the linoleum to the door leading to the dining room. Slowly, she pushed the door open and saw that the room was dark so she knew he was not searching there. She figured she didn't have much time so she quickly made her way to the other door. She wanted to get upstairs either before he came down or up while he was down. She listened and heard him above her searching the spare room so she sprinted up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," she heard him saying as she quietly closed the door.

She hid the syrup in the side table and pulled all but the fitted sheet off the bed. She had just enough time to lay down on the bed before he opened the door.

"Where were you hiding you little sneak?" he asked as he lunged for the bed.

She giggled, "Why should I tell you?" He pinned her arms down, put his full weight on her and kissed her.

She melted into his kiss, but managed to keep her wits. She let him have his kiss and feel as if he had won the match before she turned her face away.

"If you are conceding the game then I win and it is me that gets the prize," he stared down at her.

"I want you to get off me and lay on the bed so I can claim my prize." He gave her a lop-sided grin and rolled off her.

She took in his nude body lying flat on the bed before she reached into the side table to retrieve the chocolate syrup. When she looked back at him he had this huge grin across his face and was watching every move she made. She felt the heat of a slight blush, but put the fire out quickly. She knelt on the bed right by his hip and set the bottle between her knees. As she smiled up at him she squirted chocolate syrup across his thigh and started to leave a dark trail toward his groin.

"Where do you think you are going to put that?" he asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere I want, but first I think I should explain my rules," she stopped squirting the bottle, leaving it on the beside table.

"Rule number one: You cannot move from the position you are currently unless I ask you to move. Rule number two: You are to do as I say without hesitation or complaint. Rule number three: Enjoy yourself because I know I will," she snickered.

He grinned and asked, "And if I refuse and just throw you down and tear your clothes off what are you going to do?"

"You might never get a game night like this ever again if you don't follow the rules," she replied as she leaned in close and kissed him softly.

As she returned back to her kneeling position he smiled, "Well then I better not fight with you since I definitely want another game night like this. I wholly concede victory to you and I agree to be your prize." She smiled, relieved that he didn't fight her, because she didn't have another fight left.

She sorted her thoughts and returned to her original plan. "You cannot move your hands or body in anyway," she told him.

She grabbed the syrup and squirted a heavy dose on both his nipples, she heard him take in a sharp breath. As he hissed out, she created a trail further down, carefully avoiding his hard penis. She watched his shaft jump with each movement as he tried to anticipate when she was going to coat his most sensitive of areas. She flashed him and evil smile and began to pour chocolate all along his long shaft. Suddenly, he leaned forward and tried to snatch the bottle from her hands to return the favor, but she pushed him flat on his back.

"I told you not to move. You disobeyed my order, I have to punish you. Lay still," she ordered him, as she put the syrup bottle on the side table for a brief moment.

She stood up and moved to the foot of the bed. She knew that if he stayed in his current position he would be able to see her upper body, but he would have to move to see her lower body. She used this to her advantage as she lowered her panties as far as she could reach without being out of his eyesight. She then used her legs and feet to lower them to the ground. She picked them up with her toes and held them in her hand. They were damp with her fluid, she knew they would smell intoxicating to him. She smiled as she moved around the bed toward his head. She kissed his ear lobe, then hovered the crotch of her panties above his nose.

"Can you smell that?" she asked.

He inhaled deeply, "Oh yeah." he then exhaled.

"Good. That's what you do to me. All the time I might add." she said as she quietly moved back to the foot of the bed.

She slipped off her corset and unhooked her stockings from the belt before sliding the belt off. She grabbed the chocolate syrup and crawled back on the bed right where she was before. She squirted more chocolate on his nipples, leaving a trail between them. Then she poured some down her chest and over each of her breasts making sure that the chocolate river would drop off where she wanted it to. She cupped her breast and lowered her nipple down to his mouth and let a few gooey drops fall on his lips. Moments later, she lowered her nipple into his mouth and he greedily sucked it like a hungry baby. She let him lick and suck on her nipple until her blood was boiling and her pussy was throbbing with need. He whined when she finally pulled her breast out of his mouth. However, she knew he would be happy soon with what she was about to do next. His mouth fell open and a bear-like moan escaped his lips as he watched her unscrew the bottle cap and pour the rest of the chocolate contents all over his chest, legs, and groin.

"Holy shit Jen." he cursed as he felt the chocolate syrup pool all over his chest.

"Jethro, tilt your head back." she commanded. He did so without hesitation.

She poured the remnants down his neck, and placed the empty bottle on the bedside table. She began to slide her body up and down horizontally along his chocolate coated front until their chests were evenly smothered in syrup. The sensation of her full weight and firm breasts sliding against his torso brought his sexual desire into overdrive.

"Oh god, that feels good." he groaned with pleasure.

Jenny's tongue licked his neck clean, then trailed it down his chest towards his chocolate covered banana. She looked up at his face and flashed him a wicked grin before she engulfed his chocolate cock. He gritted his teeth.

"Oh my god…Fuck." Enjoying herself immensely she cupped his tight balls in her hand and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, letting the head rest against the roof of her mouth as she licked the underside of it. She sucked powerfully, and more of his slimy fluid stuck to the roof of her mouth. She went further down on him, tasting the slimy pre-cum at the back of her throat now. She gripped his firm cock at the base, and started moving her mouth up and down it, jacking him off simultaneously. She felt his cock expand and move, and her mouth was suddenly filled with a burst of warm fluid from the tip. Again and again, his cock shot sticky hot cum into her mouth.

"Christ!" he blurted, taking a deep breath as she finished him off.

"Mmm, that was good. A little bit of a chocolate after taste." she replied licking her lips.

She leaned over and gave him passionate kiss. She moved farther up his body until she was nearly sitting on his face. Jenny swiped her hand across her chocolate covered chest to lathered her aching pussy with the residue on her hands. She slowly lowered her pussy to his lips, and just as his tongue touched her she pulled away. She did this teasing dance a few times and listened as his groans grew before she quickly dropped down. The wait was worth every minute. His was like a hungry wolf devouring its kill, all tongue and teeth. He grazed his teeth against her fully bloomed clit and licked her wet and swollen lips clean of any residue.

She grasped for something to drive her nails into and found his shoulders. She felt him drive his tongue deeper into her pushing her closer to the edge. He wrapped his hands around her butt, without her permission, she didn't care at that moment. He pulled her down tighter and coaxed her over the edge. The room spun and when everything stopped all she saw was a pinpoint of light before it kaleidoscope into a million shards of shapes and colors. She fell forward and everything stopped. She barely felt him slid out from under her and flip her over on her back.

Her hand went straight down and reached between his legs. At the same time she pulled him in close to kiss her. Her kiss was sensual, she slipped her wet tongue into his mouth, flicking at his tongue playfully with hers as she gripped his hard cock. Her other hand was now guiding his fingers inside her, rubbing her clitoris with her thumb as she encouraged his middle and index finger into her soft warm pussy. His fingers slipped in easily, slowly sliding inside as she stroked her clitoris with her other hand. They both moaned as they shared another long erotic kiss, their tongues dancing together with fervor.

They were both now nearing the height of their excitement as the moonlight splashed onto their naked bodies through the window. They were both breathing heavily when Jenny let go of his pulsing member and gave him one of her mischievous smiles. _Was that it? Jethro thought. Was this all just a cruel tease?_ Just as he was about to wonder how he was ever going to get to sleep tonight Jenny climbed on top of him, reached for his erect penis, and gently guided it inbetween her legs. She gently slid his soft penis head inside her. They both let out a deep satisfying moan as his penis slipped inside her tight moist pussy. The feeling was incredible as she started rocking back and forth, his cock sliding deeper and deeper. Jenny's perky breasts started slowly bouncing just inches from his face, her pink nipples erect with arousal. He let out a gasp and bit his lip in ecstasy as her soft pussy gripped his cock and massaged it up and down.

After only a couple of strokes they both sensed the others creeping orgasm and knew they were close to climax. The rhythm intensified as she felt for her own clitoris, her other hand grasping the headboard as the sex got faster. He had both hands on her soft firm bum guiding it up and down, while sucking and nibbling on her chocolate coated breasts and nipples as they bounced in front of him. They were both in sync as the rush of excitement swept over them both like a tidal wave. They both orgasmed at the same time, their grip on each other squeezing as the pleasure hit it's peak. Both pressing hard into the other as the tingling emotions took over. When both of their moans decreased and the rhythm slowed, their grips softening, both of their bodies juddered in post sex excitement, prompting a giggle from them both.

He flipped her over onto her stomach.

He put his full weight on her back and whispered in her ear, "We tried this once when we were first dating and I think that it is time to try again. It's called The Hound Dog."

She wrapped her brain trying to remember all that they tried, but they tried so much over the years. She was unsure what he was going to do until he pulled her hips up and placed her on her knees. Her eyes opened wide and she let out a loud groan as he rammed into her wet channel. She got up on her elbows, then his hands reached around her chest grabbing her breasts as he forcefully pumped his cock in and out of her. The deepness of his penetrations pushed her over the edge into a massive orgasm. The rush of the orgasm held her breath in her lungs until she managed to choke out a moan and take a deep breath only for him to thrust one last time deep inside her. She listened to him groan as she felt she was reentering her body. He pushed her to the side as he collapsed onto the bed. She reached over and rubbed his sweat covered back as she kissed his shoulder.

"I love you," she managed to whisper with what was left of her voice.

She fell asleep quickly and awoke in the same position, but when she reached for him she felt only sheets. As she slowly opened her eyes she could see him standing naked at their window silhouetted by the moonlight. She quietly got off the bed and walked up to him. When she wrapped her arms around him he pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"No," she replied as she kissed his back. "Why are you up?"

He sighed, "I watched you sleep for about an hour and then got up." He turned to her and smiled.

She smiled up at him and hugged him, feeling his growing erection. She kissed his chest and took his hand to lead him to the bed. He resisted and pulled her back to him so her back was pressed against his front.

"I have a better idea." he husked into her ear.

"...and your idea is?" she asked just as he spun her around, lifted her off her feet and kissed her...

The rest is up to your imagination! :D

**~ The End~**

* * *

**Yay or Nay? Let me know. =D **

**Hope you throughly enjoyed it. **


End file.
